


Apéritif & Digestif

by NachtGraves



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, honestly don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: Sex is a meal. Hajime likes to indulge. Fuyuhiko is indulged. Happily.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153
Collections: The Holy Bible of Kuzuhina





	Apéritif & Digestif

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](https://nachtgraves.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/nachtgraves)!

* * *

_Apéritif  
an alcoholic drink taken before a meal to stimulate the appetite_

* * *

Hajime likes to take his time.

When they have more than a moment or he’s in a mood to indulge, he is thorough and gentle. Too gentle. Gentle to the point of painful with how he stokes Fuyuhiko’s arousal and holds him at the peak.

He always starts with touch, fingers trailing and hands smoothing over over Fuyuhiko’s skin. He’ll start with Fuyuhiko’s arms or legs, gradually moving to his chest, his stomach, his ass, all while they’re both still fully clothed. The softest fabric quickly becomes coarse and too much on Fuyuhiko’s skin; even a loose, old shirt becomes tight and constricting. Hajime’s clothes become excessive, useless. But Hajime controls when and whose and how annoying layers come off, slowing down or completely backing off if Fuyuhiko tries to hurry the pace, take matters into his own hands.

When he does decide to start unwrapping Fuyuhiko, he adds in chaste kisses. Beginning with skin already free, he’ll brush his mouth against Fuyuhiko’s fingers, his jaw, his neck, the corners of his mouth. And as he divests Fuyuhiko of his clothes, he marks each patch of newly bared skin with light, closed-mouth pecks.

These first kisses are feather-soft and innocent, even when they land in not so innocent places. The contrast of how soft and delicate they are to where Hajime places them—the dip of his lower back before the slope of his ass, the sensitive hollow of the back of his knee, the crease where thigh meets groin—drives Fuyuhiko to his wits’ end.

By then, Fuyuhiko will already be squirming and mad with want and need. Hajime teases, tunes Fuyuhiko’s body like an instrument before he makes him truly sing. Fuyuhiko is willingly helpless.

Hajime has several paths that he takes to unravel Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko’s favorite, and thereby one Hajime frequents, is when Hajime begins at the hollow of his throat and travels along his collarbones and down his sternum. When he marks a path of kisses down his chest, his belly, and lingers at the jut of his hip bones. He follows the guiding V of his groin, draw close to where Fuyuhiko’s body is flushed and hot and wanting, but only follows the V to _a_ point, not the point. He finds the pale, sensitive inside of Fuyuhiko’s thigh far more interesting. He doesn’t so much as glance at Fuyuhiko’s heavy cock.

It’s here where Fuyuhiko tends to break, to reach down and pull Hajime up to take that torturous mouth in his in a hungry kiss lacking in precision and patience and control. Hajime laughs as he kisses back, his weight settling over Fuyuhiko and his hands coming to hold Fuyuhiko’s face. He takes Fuyuhiko’s force and softens it into something languid as he licks into Fuyuhiko’s mouth and Fuyuhiko moans into his. Hands roam from back to shoulders to neck to hair.

They kiss until Fuyuhiko grows irate with Hajime’s clothes that should be anywhere but still on Hajime’s body. He yanks at whatever offending fabric he can get his hands on. Some older shirts have been torn at the sleeves or lost buttons. But Fuyuhiko still whines when Hajime pulls away, impatient to have him back in his arms, against his skin, between his legs.

When Hajime returns, his fingers are already slick with lube, the container within reach to be liberally used as he opens Fuyuhiko up. He settles himself between Fuyuhiko’s legs, makes adjustments—raise Fuyuhiko’s hips with a pillow, tug him high on his lap, hook a leg over his shoulder—to spread Fuyuhiko out like a private feast. He finally decide to pay Fuyuhiko’s cock attention, wrapping his hand around it, jacking it slow from root to tip.

Fuyuhiko says, “Please,” says, “Hajime,” says, “Come on.” He says, “You’re killing me.”

Hajime smiles, kisses Fuyuhiko’s mouth. He says, “Just wait,” says, “Not yet,” says, “Be patient.”

“Fuck you,” Fuyuhiko growls. “Just fuck me.”

But Hajime won’t. Not yet. He takes his time in preparation, brings Fuyuhiko up to near boiling, tempering him to a steady simmer, fingers precise and thorough and _mean_. He strokes and thrusts and spreads his fingers, it’s practically sadistic with how he has Fuyuhiko begging and whining and half-delirious with lust he stokes into a blaze on the edge of tipping over into an inferno.

But he always knows when Fuyuhiko really can’t take anymore. And when Hajime finally, _finally_ , acquiesces, he keeps Fuyuhiko together when he’s given the chance to come undone.

* * *

_Digestif  
a drink or portion of food drunk or eaten in order to aid the digestion_

* * *

As they catch their breath, Hajime, eyes closed, lies on his back, and Fuyuhiko settles onto him, feeling Hajime’s thudding heart begin to settle, his skin damp with sweat and flushed warm. The blond shifts and gets comfortable, splayed over Hajime’s chest, head pillowed on Hajime’s shoulder and a leg hooked over Hajime’s hip. Hajime curls his arm around Fuyuhiko’s back, holding him keeping him, his other hands smoothing along Fuyuhiko’s thigh, tracing mindless patterns on his warm, soft skin.

Hajime lays absent kisses against whatever is within reach—hairline, eyelid, eyebrow, ear—and Fuyuhiko returns the favor, lips brushing collarbone, shoulder, neck. There’s no urgency. The fire’s burning low, no need to be fanned into another uproar, a gentle thrum beneath their skin that they ride as it burns down to embers. They pet and kiss and touch with no particular destination. Just the desire to be skin to skin, to be held, to be together in a quiet intimacy in this moment of a lifetime of moments.

It all lulls Fuyuhiko into a drowsy daze, sated and soft. He cozies up against, around, Hajime. Hajime opens his eyes, half-lidded, brings his hand to Fuyuhiko’s cheek, turns his head, kisses him slow and deep and sweet. Fuyuhiko holds him, smiles into Hajime’s _I love you,_ heart full.


End file.
